Atashitachi wa Nakama (English version)
by Gia-XY
Summary: Yuuki Juudai, she always interfere me and asked me to duel. She was a cheerful and like to have fun. But this time I saw her sitting next me and holding Math book. Is what I see wrong?/ Mangaverse! Fem!Juudai! Slight!Romance!


**Atashitachi wa Nakama**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Yuuki Juudai, she always interfere me and asked me to duel. She was a cheerful and like to have fun. But this time I saw her sitting next me and holding Math book. Is what I see wrong?**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama**

**Story © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AR, mangaverse, gender bender, maybe some typo (s), some Japanese, some non-formal language, vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc .**

**.**

**.**

I was sitting under a tree. The atmosphere that previously was calm, instantly changed when a _brunette_ haired girl called me and sat beside me.

"Hey, Manjoume!"

I could only moan in upset while glowering beside the girl. Yes, this isn't the first time she's bugging me and destroys my composure. Let's just say she already done it more than a hundred times.

This girl, Yuuki Juudai, this Osiris Red leveled girl in this academia was the one who defeated me for the first time and my staunch rival in dueling world. Well, actually I already avanged my defeat through Dueling Tournament final to against kaiser that time, but I'm still interested in duel her because I'm not satisfied with one victory. Hey, it could be I just lucky that time right?! Moreover, for some reason, there is something different when I dueled her. Maybe because she's the same as me, can see Duel Monsters' monster spirits? Who knows? I also don't know.

Suddenly, the pique arised in myself turned into curiosity when I saw the book she was holding. Math books? This girl is studying? Yuuki Juudai, study? Oh, _Ra_, looks like I'm dreaming righ now ... the last time I remembered, Yuuki Juudai never concerned about lesson!

"What are you doing?" I asked, wasn't sure with my thought, wrinkling my brow and pointed to the book that she was holding with doubt.

"Of course, I'm studying! Gah! Whereas it's _Duel Academia_, a place to learn about Duel Monsters game, but why still there is Math leson here?! If it wasn't because of Chronos S_sensei_'s threat who said I would be expelled if I get bad score, I won't study!" she said with frustrated tone as she ruffling her own hair.

"Heh, you're just too stupid, so you're burdened by calculus and theory subject," I said as I smirking at her.

Rather than upset, angry, or what, she instead brought her hands together in front of his chest and looking at me with shining eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Manjoume! You very understand everything about me! I was indeed burdened by lessons like that! You're my _nakama_! " she cried, then hugging me and smiled broadly.

My face was slightly flushed with her action just now. How can she hug someone with different gender so easily like this?! Then I tried to break the embrace.

"Khh! Manjoume-_san da_! And let me go! We're not _nakama_ ! Like your _nakama _said, I'm just a lonely anti-social boy! " I said with annoyed tone.

Then I felt her embrace loosened. She released me and looked at me stunned.

"You take Shou's words seriously? He isn't serious that time, he just carried away by emotion just because I'm always talking about you. Oh, and even you think we're not _nakama_ , I will still consider you as my _nakama_," he said with a gentle smile at me.

I just looked at her stunned.

_Why do you still think of me as your _nakama_? You always nice to me, though I was always rude to you ..._

Then I turned my flushed face away from her.

"W-whatever you say!" I said, trying to hold back my shame.

She just grinned heard my reply.

"Hey, come help me to study, _Nakama_!" she exclaimed, embracing my shoulder.

This time, I just snorted indignantly and let her arm embraced my shoulder and asking about the lessons she was studying. Slowly my lips shaped a thin smile.

Yuuki Judai, she's a unique girl. May I hope someday you will take me, Manjoume Jun, as someone who is more than just your _nakama_?

**~ XxX ~**

_Because you, someone who has changed my life more colorful._

_You, someone who saved me from this life's taste of cliches._

_You, someone who is important to me._

_If you are a night, I would be the moon who illuminates the darkness of your life, just like you who created a rainbow in my life._

_You won't be lonely, because I'm here, and always here ..._

_with you ..._

_**-Yuuki Juudai-**_

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_

**.**

**.**

**Japanese:**

_**Atashitachi wa nakama**_** : We are friends**

_**Nakama**_** : Friends**

**Manjoume-**_**san da**_** : **_**It's**_** Manjoume-**_**san**_** !**

_**San**_** : ****suffix****/****horrific**** added when calling strangers, or used to honor people with higher positions**

_**Owari**_**: The End**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry, so sorry for the bad English! My English isn't too good! This story was translated from one of my Indonesian FF with the same title. Sorry for the bad translating! Sorry again if there are so many mistakes in the story! Hope you like—or I must say, understand—the story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
